ES MI CULPA AMOR
by mamogu
Summary: Edward vuelve 5 años despues de dejar a Bella para saber que ha sido de ella, se encuentra varias sorpresas, entre ellas Bella esta ... Editado


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**ES MI CULPA AMOR**

Soy Edward Cullen, vampiro de 113 años aunque sigo aparento tener 17 años y por mi comportamiento eso es a veces lo que parece.

Hace 5 años me marche para que el amor de mi vida intentara ser feliz siendo humana, quería que se casara, tuviera hijos y todas aquellas experiencias que hacen felices a los humanos, de lo que no me percate es que también tendría todas las experiencias que los hacen infelices, y mi abandono fue una de ellas.

Yo había abandonado también a mi familia porque no podía transmitirles mi tristeza y no quería coartar su comportamiento como parejas, por lo que me convertí en un vampiro nómada, seguía la dieta vegetariana pero estaba sólo, de vez en cuando llamaba a mi padre para hacerle saber que todo iba bien, al principio intentaba hacerme volver, pero luego desistió y ahora ya ni me decía donde estaban por si acaso quería volver.

Después de estos cinco años lejos, tuve la necesidad de volver a Forks y mediante Charlie saber que había sido de ella, de mi Bella, de mi amor, nunca quise en realidad irme, pero después del casi ataque de Jasper y de lo lastimada que quedo después de hacer el amor tuve que irme, sabía que no podía resistirme a ella, la amaba, pero no quería convertirla y si seguía con ella acabaría matándola yo mismo siguiendo mis impulsos.

Mi familia no lo entendió pero lo acepto, nunca les había pedido nada, Alice no me hablaba porque la había hecho abandonar a su mejor amiga y no me lo iba a perdonar, por lo menos de momento, Rosalía sin embargo estaba feliz, cosa que no agradaba a ningún miembro de la familia, los demás la echaban mucho de menos, yo al final también los abandone.

Cuando llegue a Forks fui directamente a casa de Charlie, no pase por la residencia Cullen, ya lo haría luego, ahora tenía verdadera necesidad de saber.

Lo primero que me sorprendió fue el olor a perro, había licántropos cerca, hasta que vi a Jacob con dos niños preciosos de cinco años. Charlie no dejaba de pensar que no habría perdido a su hija si hubieran sido hijos suyos. Me quede en shock, no entendía nada, si fuera suyos, de Jacob, perder a su hija, a Bella, Bella había …, no podía siquiera pensarlo, no podía ser que el sacrificio de toda la familia fuera en vano.

Si no eran hijos de Jacob, ¿de quién eran?, de Mike Newton, entonces los vi y si hubiese tenido corazón se me hubiese parado, el niño era igual a mí y la niña se parecía a mi pero con cosas de Bella, no podía respirar y eso que yo no lo necesito, que había hecho, me había ido cuando ella estaba embarazada. Por que mis hijos estaban con Jacob si sabía que no eran sus hijos y que le había pasado a Bella, porque los llevaba Jacob donde Charlie, porque si Bella ya no estaba no se quedaban con él.

Decidí leer la mente de Jacob, mientras le decía a Charlie que era hora de irse no paraba de pensar en ella en Bella, Jacob empezó a recordar cuando deje a Bella y casi me da algo cuando recordó el estado tan lamentable en la que la deje y como mejoro cuando se entero de su embarazo, torció el gesto cuando recordó cómo se declaro y cuando mi Bella le dijo que me amaba y que sabía que yo m había ido para protegerla y que algún día volvería, casi podía bailar de felicidad al enterarme de eso. Jacob siguió recordando, el embarazo, que fue algo complicado y me recrimine por cobarde, por no hablar con ella, nunca más intentaría hacer las cosas yo sólo, seguiría esperándome me pregunte, idiota está muerta.

Cuando creí que no podía seguir ahí otro pensamiento de Jacob me saco de mi ensimismamiento, Bella murió durante el parto, no pudo resistirlo y yo ya no podía escuchar más y me fui directo al cementerio, y allí lo vi, la lapida que decía Isabella Marie Swan, mientras vivió fue feliz, amada hija, madre y amiga, y yo añadí en voz alta, y amor, mi amor, seguí hablándole, confesándome durante un rato, sabía que alguien me observaba, pero no podía dejar de hablar con ella, de confesarme, de decirle cuanto la amaba. Todo esto fue mi culpa amor, y casi como un zombi me fui de alii hacia la residencia Cullen, quería descansar y procesar todo lo que había sabido hoy.

Al llegar allí casi me desmayo, Alice se me echo encima, estaban todos allí, cuando pude recomponerme y librarme de los brazos de todos fuimos al salón, todos tenían bloqueadas sus mentes, había algo que me escondían, Alice dijo que preferían contarme a que yo lo leyese.

He estado en casa de Charlie dije, y Alice me sonrió, lo sabemos dijo, cuanto sabes me pregunto. Yo cogí aire, como si lo necesitase, sé que tengo dos hijos, todos sonrieron, es muy evidente que son mis hijos comente por si tenían alguna duda, se que Bella no supero el parto, torcí el gesto y si hubiese podido habría llorado, lo que no se es porque Jacob llevo a los niños a ver a Charlie, porque no están con él, vosotros lo sabíais y no me habíais dicho nada.

Todos se quedaron callados, estudiando mi reacción, no sabían por dónde empezar, y de repente me di cuenta, y pregunte, ¿Dónde está Rosalie?, Todos cambiaron la expresión y Emmet se tenso, entonces dijo, Rosalie y yo nos hemos separado. ¿Cuándo? Le pregunte, hace cuatro años, algo más, cuando decidimos volver a Forks.

Yo no daba crédito, habéis vuelto hace cuatro años, ¿Cuándo, Por qué? Cuando supimos que Bella estaba embarazada, para estar aquí y cuidar de tus hijos, de mis sobrinos dijo Emmet. No tenías que hacerlo, no tenías que sacrificarte así Emmet, yo sabía que Rosalie lo había dejado por preferir volver con Bella. No te preocupes dijo Emmet, desde que te fuiste, o desde antes nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo, primero respecto a Bella, pero luego con todo lo demás, cuando nos fuimos a Denali, en vez de mejorar empeoro, nosotros ya no éramos los mismos, ella se quedo allí con Tanya, casi muero de la impresión y Emmet estallo en carcajadas, no te preocupes hermano, estoy enamorado.

¿De quién pregunte yo?, y en ese momento Emmet se relajo y un pensamiento vino a su cabeza Bella. ¿Qué? Jadee yo, te has enamorado de Bella, le pregunte, mi cabeza no procesaba bien, Bella estaba muerta, solo lo miraba esperando ver algo más en su mente, pero la volvió a cerrar. No, contesto Emmet, no podría hacerte eso, estoy con Kate, ¿Kate?, la impresión fue la misma, si con Kate, bueno ya hablaremos de eso más tarde dijo él. Ahora deberías saber cómo fue todo para que puedas decidir qué hacer.

Cuando te fuiste, cuando nos fuimos dijo Alice, dejaste a Bella muy mal, lo sé dije, lo he visto en la mente de Jacob y si pudiera volvería atrás, todo esto fue mi culpa. Si,si, si dijo Alice, sigo, cuando ella se entero de su embarazo decidió salir adelante por el bebe, los bebes, yo no la veía, sino te hubiera dicho Edward me dijo cuando vio mi expresión, lo se le dije. Cuando tú te fuiste dos meses después de Delani empezaron los sucesos raros, paso lo de Rosalie con Tanya y Emmet con Kate, aun no lo podía creer.

Jacob vino a buscarnos, Bella no llevaba bien del todo el embarazo, era básicamente normal, nueve meses, bebes con corazón y sangre, pero no podía ir al médico ya que las ecografías no servían, no se veía nada, así que Jacob decidió venir a buscar a Carlisle para ver si la podíamos ayudar. Decidimos volver todos excepto Rosalie, eso ya fue la gota que colmo la paciencia de Emmet, pero eso ya paso, nos instalamos de nuevo en Forks y ayudamos a Bella en lo que pudimos, creímos que se nos iba una par de veces, los bebes eran muy fuertes y la estaban consumiendo hasta que la dimos a beber sangre, yo jadee de la impresión y me culpe por ello.

Durante el parto hubo una complicación y ella nos dejo durante un momento y en ese instante salí corriendo, no podía oír que había muerto. Carlisle salió detrás de mí y me pidió volver, creo que deberías escuchar, hazlo por tus hijos, en ese momento caí, ¿Dónde están?, hace mucho que salieron de casa de Charlie. Me di la vuelta, alguien me observaba pero no sabía quién. Pensé que todo esto me había afectado ya que mi padre parecía no notar a nadie.

Entre en la casa y Alice siguió hablando, durante el parto Carlisle tuvo que tomar una decisión y aunque sabemos que no es lo que tú querías pero no había otra opción, Carlisle la transformo, me paralice, ella no está muerta, pero Charlie, donde esta entonces, porque no está con nuestros hijos. Alice se reía divertida ante mi aluvión de preguntas mentales, y en ese momento dijo, no soy yo quien va a contestarlas y salieron todos del cuarto.

Note una esencia nueva, una que me había acompañado toda la mañana, me gire y la vi, estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, radiante y no me podía creer que estaba allí, fui hasta ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, después de un rato y con temor me separe de ella y le dije, todo esto es mi culpa amor. Ella me acaricio la mejilla con ¿amor?, y me dijo, Edward no vuelvas a tomar una decisión que nos afecte a todos por tu cuenta que luego tardas 5 años en recapacitar. No pude evitarlo y me reí con ella, era maravillosa y la amaba, la recuperaría como fuera.

Bella me conto que le dijeron a Charlie que había muerto, pero que los bebes estaban bien, los dejo con los Cullen porque él estaba solo y sería muy difícil ocuparse de ellos, en realidad los niños estaban con su madre, Charlie los veía muy a menudo y muchas veces era Jacob quien los llevaba, los niños se llamaban Anthony y Elisabeth, volví a abrazarla y ya no quise soltarla, ella me dejo estar cerca y yo no podía ser más feliz.

Bella, le dije, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre los hare, te prometo no volver a irme pero dame la oportunidad de reconquistarte. Edward me dijo, te amo, se que querías protegerme, siempre he sido tuya. Todo esto es mi culpa amor le dije y ella contesto cállate bésame y hazme el amor, y sin pensármelo dos veces me lance sobre ella. Nos amamos durante horas, hasta que Jacob volvió con mis hijos.

¡Papa! dijeron los dos al verme y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

Fin


End file.
